


Everything to #SaveHannibal

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Inception - Freeform, M/M, Madancy, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads and Hugh want to encourage fans to #SaveHannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything to #SaveHannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fannibalistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/gifts).



> i'm sorry :D

They were sitting on the floor of Mads’ hotel room, staring at his laptop. Mikkelsen received an email from Bryan and invited Hugh to talk to him about it.

“If we really don’t get the next season, I’ll be pissed” Mads remarked.

“Yeah… Well, we knew it wasn’t going to last forever, right?”

“Regardless… You want a beer?” Mads offered.

“Yeah, thanks”

But before Mikkelsen stood up, there was another email.

‘Check it out’ and a link.

Mads knew the beginning of the URL and smiled.

“What is it?” Hugh asked seeing Mads’ reaction.

“It’s nothing. I’ll get you that beer”

Mikkelsen disappeared to the kitchen, leaving Hugh still on the ground. Dancy was too curious and intrigued to care about privacy. He clicked the link and saw a white page filled with text.

‘Oh God’ he thought, smiling internally. He checked the door and started reading.

He was aware of the fanfiction going around the Internet but never actually read any. He decided to give this one a chance, since it was recommended by Bryan, to Mads.

But this story was not like others he had heard of.

He knew that much when he saw that his name was the first word in the story. He continued reading nevertheless. It presented their reactions to fans’ excitement over the shared cigarette. He smiled.

But his expression changed soon when he got to the Madancy kiss. He frowned and sighed. He’d seen fanarts and was aware people probably perceived his friendship with Mads as something more but it felt weird somehow, reading about himself becoming so intimate with Mikkelsen. Suddenly he started considering how it would feel and look like.

Mads noticed Hugh frowning and leant against the doorframe with two bottles of beer in order not to interrupt the man whatever he was doing. Mads admired Dancy’s face features instead and had to smile.

“That horrible?” he asked after a minute and stepped closer to sit on the floor next to Hugh.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have. I _really_ regret it”

Hugh tried to close the laptop but Mads gave him a bottle to keep his hands busy.

“What this time?” he asked and started reading.

“Does he send you things like this often?” Dancy asked, taking a sip from the offered bottle.

Mads didn’t answer and kept reading. He started laughing at some point and Hugh rolled his eyes.

“This is some messed up shit” Mikkelsen concluded.

“I was beginning to worry about you”

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong. I love it! It’s just funny and fascinating how wild imaginations those people have”

“Jesus, Mads”

Suddenly, an idea appeared in Mads’ mind. What if…?

“You’re going to kill me for what I’m about to say”

“Oh no, please don’t” Hugh took a huge gulp of beer, already knowing what the words would be.

“It’s those people we really depend on and they fight for us so why not give them something to encourage them and remind what they’re fighting for?”

“Is this what our friendship is to you? A part of promoting the show?” Dancy seemed hurt.

“No, of course not”

“Then don’t ask _this_ of me”

“You don’t understand. We won’t be kissing. Let’s just stand very closely with our lips _almost_ touching and take a picture. Nothing more. Promise”

Hugh sighed.

“That’d make them freak out”

“And even if we do lose our jobs, that’ll be our final gift for the fans”

“Oh God” Hugh rolled his eyes again but his brain had already made the decision.

Mads looked at Hugh and smiled. It wasn’t until Hugh nodded in silent agreement that Mads took out his phone.

“Look, I’ll be right here. It’s up to you how close you stand” Mads shut his eyes and moved his lips forward gently in Hugh’s direction.

Dancy blinked and then smiled. He mirrored Mads’ posture and spoke.

“Ok, I’m ready”

Mads knew that already because he could feel the warm breath of his fellow actor. He raised his hand which was holding the phone and clicked it. There was a beeping sound and Mads cursed.

“Oh shit, I’m making a video. Hold on a second”

Hugh made an annoyed sound and then burst in laughter. Mikkelsen was working out his phone for a minute and then smiled sheepishly at Hugh.

“All set now” he said and tried to return to his pose again.

He didn’t close his eyes this time. Dancy smirked and drank from his bottle.

“You made it on purpose, didn’t you?” he teased.

“How dare you?” Mads answered pretending to be insulted.

“No, really, I was making a video of you on set the other day and forgot to switch it back to camera” this time he was serious.

Dancy rolled his eyes and slapped Mads gently.

“Ok, ready?” Mads asked and positioned himself closer to Hugh.

“Let’s get it over with”

But Hugh brushed his cheek against Mads’ and that made the man smile and not want to take that picture for as long as he could. Finally Hugh put an arm on Mikkelsen’s shoulder and embraced him, their cheeks still touching.

Mads clicked the phone and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh's reading this amazing fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3245234


End file.
